


Без боли и страданий

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sad Credence Barebone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Криденсу твердили, что такой, как он, никогда не найдет свою душу. Он и не искал. Тогда Ньют, его душа, нашел Криденса сам, подняв на уши весь Нью-Йорк.





	1. Chapter 1

— Криденс. Ты ведь Криденс?

К нему медленно подходит странный человек в сине-зеленом пальто. Он держит руки ладонями к Криденсу, идет на полусогнутых ногах, слева на штанах у него закреплена палочка. Криденс и так напряжен — его тело готово расщепиться и стать черной энергией в любую секунду, — но будь палочка у волшебника в руке, он волновался бы куда больше и вряд ли бы смог сдержать гнев и страх, бушующие внутри.

Волшебник кажется Криденсу знакомым, и он вспоминает, что видел его на митинге у банка. Любопытный прохожий, случайно попавший в толпу и назвавшийся охотником. Он выглядит чудаковато, и дело совсем не в одежде или прическе. У него словно на лице написано «не от мира сего». Наверное, поэтому Криденс его и запомнил — почувствовал нечто общее.

— Меня зовут Ньют. Я пришел помочь.

Голос странного человека в пальто звучит ласково и тепло. Почти так же с Криденсом говорил Грейвс, но Криденс видит разницу — взгляд Ньюта тоже теплый, заботливый, в уголках его глаз спрятались добрые искренние морщинки. Взгляд Грейвса — прямой и острый, как нож, никогда не знал таких слов. Грейвс смотрел уверенно, но так тяжело, что рядом с ним Криденс сутулился и вжимал голову в плечи еще сильнее.

— Можно мне подойти? Я не причиню вреда.

Криденс сжимает плечи сильнее, пальцы впиваются в тело сквозь пиджак и рубашку до боли. Ньют совсем не выглядит опасным, наоборот, хочется броситься к нему, в его наверняка теплые объятия, но Криденс не позволяет себе верить ему.

Однажды он поверил и стал монстром. Убийцей.

Криденс зажмуривается, смаргивает злые слезы, и когда открывает глаза, видит Ньюта в двух шагах от себя — он подкрался совершенно бесшумно, хотя под ногами галька. Криденс не удивляется. Это же волшебник. Если он бесшумно ходит по гальке, то и по воде может пройти. Мама… Мэри Лу за такие мысли высекла бы его руки до мяса. Но теперь она мертва по его вине. Ее тело упало на пол, как кукла, на лице остались отвратительные черные полосы, как будто в вены добавили чернил, и они проявились сквозь истончившуюся кожу.

Криденс всхлипывает, и Ньют осторожно протягивает к нему руку, кладет на его плечо поверх ладони Криденса.

— Тише, тише, я с тобой, — ласково приговаривает Ньют. Его рука оглаживает спину Криденса, приобнимает, притягивая к теплому телу и мягкому пальто. — Я тебя не брошу.

Криденс всхлипывает снова. Его раздирает надвое. Он больше не хочет доверять никому, потому что уже обжегся из-за своей слепоты, но он хочет, отчаянно хочет верить, что этот странный человек, от которого пахнет травами, землей, шерстью и еще бог знает чем, не обманывает его. Криденсу нравятся его осторожные прикосновения, мягкий голос и добрые глаза. Такой человек не может быть лжецом, думает Криденс, но чем правильнее кажется эта мысль, тем холоднее становится в груди — тьма рвется наружу, кричит, чтобы он не верил ни единому слову, призывает убить глупого волшебника.

Криденс прикусывает губу, сдерживается из последних сил. И тогда перед его глазами мелькает запястье — Ньют стирает с его щек слезы — а на нем выведено «удваивает страдания». Первая часть фразы скрыта манжетом рубашки.

Криденс забывает, как дышать. Каждое утро и вечер он смотрел на свою метку и ненавидел ее. Четыре простых слова, каждое из которых оставляли раны на сердце, а все вместе — вгоняли Криденса в отчаяние, отнимали веру в то, что когда-нибудь у него будет жизнь без страданий и боли.

Криденс, как зачарованный, тянется к чужой руке. Ньют вздрагивает, когда он задирает рукав рубашки и проводит пальцами по запястью. У Криденса холодные руки, а кожа Ньюта теплая, и на ней красиво выведено «волнение лишь удваивает страдания». Криденс бездумно водит пальцем по буквам, словно желает стереть их, он не верит, что такое возможно.

Его метка всегда несла лишь страдания. Мэри Лу говорила, что он обречен быть один. Грейвс сказал, что он никчемный.

Криденс не заслуживает этого.

Тьма внутри беснуется, завывает, как ветер в самую холодную зиму: «Убей, убей его, тогда перестанешь страдать! Тогда станешь сильнее! Убей-убей-убей!»

Криденс готов послушаться, но Ньют просит:

— Покажи свою.

У него дрожит голос и пальцы на той руке, что до сих пор сжимает Криденс. Теперь Ньют напуган. Его объятия, такие надежные, ослабли, он чуть отодвинулся, будто собирался отскочить и выхватить палочку.

Криденс сжимает челюсти. Быть может Ньют и не врет, что хочет помочь ему, но кто в здравом уме захочет связать свою жизнь с таким, как он — монстром.

— Криденс, пожалуйста, мне нужно посмотреть.

Ньют смотрит на него так умоляюще, что Криденс теряется. Тот, кто не хочет увидеть такую же метку, как на своем запястье, так не смотрит.

Тьма надрывается: «Не верь, убей, не верь, убей!»

Криденс делает вдох и показывает свою метку. Ньют стремительно хватает его за руку, рассматривает, кажется, каждую букву, повторяет пальцем плавные линии, а потом вдруг прижимается к метке губами.

Прикосновение обжигает. Отдается во всех частицах тела разом, взрывается в голове, как порох, совершенно заглушая голос тьмы. В груди становится тепло, секундой позже — невыносимо жарко. Криденсу кажется, что в нем не осталось места холодной тьме, потому что сейчас внутри него можно растапливать металл.

Ньют отрывается от его запястья, берет лицо Криденса в свои руки и смотрит в его глаза. У страха глаза велики, а у счастья, должно быть, глаза, как у Ньюта — лучатся добротой, лаской, заботой, нежностью, теплом — всем тем, что так давно не видел Криденс.

— Душа моя, — восторженно шепчет Ньют и гладит шершавыми пальцами щеки Криденса. Он прислоняется лбом к его лбу и просит: — Верь мне, пожалуйста, верь.

Огонь, что вспыхнул от прикосновения губ Ньюта к метке, разом утихает, но оставляет вместо себя совсем не пепел. В груди, кроме сердца, бьется что-то еще, живое и хрупкое, как птенец. Криденса не пугают метаморфозы, происходящие с его разумом и телом — впервые после того, как его усыновила та женщина, он рад тому, что чувствует.

Криденс чувствует себя живым и нужным, чувствует, что ему хотят помочь, бескорыстно, просто потому, что ему нужна помощь.

Криденс сглатывает. Только сейчас он понимает, что не сказал Ньюту ни слова. И хоть тот не выглядит расстроенным или обиженным, Криденс, собрав последние силы, говорит шепотом:

— Верю. Тебе — верю.

Ньют улыбается совершенно счастливо, и Криденс неловко улыбается в ответ.


	2. Chapter 2

Криденс сидит на трехногом табурете внутри дома, который внутри мира, который внутри чемодана, и держит в руках кружку чая, только что заваренную Ньютом. В голове крутится песенка про «Дом, который построил Джек», и Криденсу хочется сказать об этом, но он молчит.

Слишком много на него навалилось за последние дни, Криденс устал, и тратить силы на разговор о детских песенках не видит смысла.

Горячий чай обжигает язык, и Криденс ждет, когда он остынет. Из кружки поднимается аромат трав и ягод, успокаивает и расслабляет. Хочется лечь, завернуться в теплое одеяло и уснуть, а на утро забыть кошмар, что случился с Криденсом. Сейчас он готов пожертвовать даже связью с душой, лишь бы ничего этого с ним никогда не было. Но стоит взглянуть на хлопочущего у шкафов Ньюта, как метку начинает покалывать, и Криденс обхватывает ее рукой, словно успокаивая — это всего лишь глупая мысль.

Криденс совсем не знает Ньюта, но то, что Ньют был готов подвергнуть себя опасности ради него, еще не зная об их связи, говорит о многом.

Что-то падает: раздается грохот и затем тихий раздосадованный голос Ньюта. Интересно, он вообще умеет ругаться?

Пока Ньют занят, Криденс оглядывается вокруг. Он с трудом называет это место комнатой — оно скорее похоже на хижину старой ведьмы, живущей в лесной глуши: завешана сушеными травами и цветами, заставлена склянками, пустыми и с цветной жидкостью, завалена котлами, книгами и свитками, и еще кучей всего, что бы Криденс посчитал хламом.

Чай остыл, и Криденс делает первый глоток.

— Вкусно? — интересуется Ньют, замечая, что Криденс, наконец, попробовал чай.

Криденс просто кивает.

Ньют улыбается ему. Он снял пальто, как только спустился в чемодан, жилет стянул, когда заваривал чай. Теперь он стоит в выправленной из брюк рубахе и выглядит при этом так уместно и правильно, что Криденсу хочется обнять Ньюта, уткнуться лицом в его плечо и еще раз услышать, что все будет хорошо и его не бросят. Ньют, словно читает его мысли, ободряюще улыбается и треплет его по плечу.

От этого прикосновения Криденсу теплее, чем от чая.

Позже Ньют забирает у него пустую кружку и спрашивает, не устал ли он. Криденс устал, но качает головой — у него есть несколько вопросов, зудящих на языке.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Криденс и задирает рукав, чтобы увидеть метку. Она уже не кажется проклятием, наоборот, метка — это ключ, который поможет Криденсу.

Ньют оставляет склянки, которые расставляет по полкам, и оборачивается к Криденсу с мягкой улыбкой.

— Значит то, что написано, — говорит он, но Криденс не понимает его, смотрит в глаза, ожидая пояснения.

— Не стоит волноваться по пустякам, — объясняет Ньют без всякого раздражения и снова копается в куче вещей, теперь уже на столе.

Криденс поджимает губы и ссутуливается. Он и тут все испортил, извратил смысл метки. Во рту становится кисло, сердце бьется так громко, что его удары отдаются в ушах, он ни на что не годный и никчемный, он…

— А что думал ты? — спрашивает Ньют. Он почти закончил разгребать завал на столе и положил на него небольшую записную книжку. Его голос немного отрезвляет. Криденс сглатывает вязкую слюну, но не может сказать и слова. Ему совсем не хочется говорить об этом Ньюту, но тот ждет. Смотрит внимательно.

— Что она значила для тебя? — Ньют потирает свою метку сквозь ткань рубашки, его взгляд тяжелеет, губы напрягаются, словно он уже знает, что скажет Криденс, и это ему не понравится.

Криденс делает вдох, прячет глаза, опуская голову — смотреть на Ньюта, если он разочаруется в нем, будет слишком тяжело.

— Я думал, что это проклятие, — голос Криденса глухой, надтреснутый, каждое слово дается с трудом. Руки леденеют, вся кровь устремляется к ногам — хочется убежать. Ему страшно, что Ньют отвернется от него. — Что такая метка не принесет ничего хорошего. Думал, что я слишком жалок, чтобы…

Криденс не договаривает — Ньют почти бросается к нему, сдергивает с табурета и обнимает, притискивает к себе так крепко, что ноют ребра. Криденс утыкается лбом в его плечо и затихает, крепко обняв Ньюта в ответ. Он снова не угадал — Ньют совсем не сердится, он нежно гладит Криденса по голове и шее, перебирает волосы.

— О, Мерлин, — шепчет Ньют, его горячее дыхание согревает шею Криденса, по ней бегут мелкие мурашки вниз по позвоночнику. — Прости, Криденс.

Ньют расстроен, в его голосе столько вины, будто это он разрушил улицы Нью-Йорка и убил людей.

— За что... За что ты извиняешься? — в недоумении спрашивает Криденс. Когда перед ним извинялись в последний раз? Он и забыл, что нужно отвечать на это.

— Метка заставила тебя страдать, я чувствую свою вину.

Губы Ньюта касаются шеи там, где бьется жилка, и Криденсу кажется, что Ньют достал до его сердца. Становится тепло и так хорошо.

Криденс закрывает глаза и говорит тихо, но твердо:

— Ты не виноват.

Ньют вдруг отстраняется от него, но лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть в лицо — руки Ньюта все так же заботливо обнимают его. Вот только Криденс не может открыть глаза, потому что это слишком. Он не знает, что сделает, если посмотрит на Ньюта так близко, если увидит его добрую улыбку и теплый взгляд.

— Как и ты, — говорит Ньют и прижимается лбом к его лбу. — Ты не виноват в том, что случилось. Такое бывает. Люди болеют не потому, что они в чем-то виноваты. Ведь так?

Криденс чувствует — губы Ньюта совсем рядом. Если он сдвинется немного вперед, сможет поймать их. Они наверняка мягкие и вкусные, как чай, что заваривал Ньют. Желание узнать их растет, но Криденс не знает, как это делать, он боится ошибки, стесняется неловкости и неопытности, поэтому спрашивает:

— Я болен?

Ньют молчит, но его рука поглаживает плечи Криденса, это действует лучше успокаивающего чая, даже отвлекает от желания прижаться к чужим губам, а потом сгореть от стыда и неловкости. Криденс, расслабившись, ждет ответ.

— Можно сказать и так.

Если это болезнь, от нее можно излечиться, думает Криденс, хотя бы попробовать.

— Меня можно... Вылечить?

— Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, душа моя. 

Ньют берет его за руку, прижимает пальцы к своим губам, и сердце Криденса снова заходится безумной дробью.


End file.
